


Fly Me to the Moon

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Han Solo's A+ Parenting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Kylo has a surprise for Poe.





	Fly Me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everybody needs a place to rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218600) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd). 

> For Idril, my partner in crime, who had bad dreams. Hope it will comfort you.

Poe was working on maths with Tallie, Paige and Jessika, all of them sitting on the floor around his coffee table, when they heard someone running in the corridor outside his flat, screaming Poe’s name. Poe frowned, recognizing his roommate’s voice, wondering what happened for Kylo, usually discreet and quiet, to scream and attracting everybody’s attention on him. He could see his friends being confused before the door of their flat opened with a crash. Poe got on his feet, worried when Kylo appeared in the frame of their living room.

His hair was a mess, falling before his dark eyes, these same eyes piercing through Poe’s face with an intensity which made Poe’s stomach buzzing with pleasure and excitement. Poe could see Kylo’s usual pale face being a little bit more red, like if the man ran to their flat. And Poe supposed he was right when he saw Kylo’s lips being parted, the man slightly out of breath, his strong chest going up and down very quickly. Poe had to tear off his eyes from this part of Kylo’s anatomy when he heard his friends chuckling. The young man turned his back to throw a dark glance to them. 

“Poe Dameron!” breathed out Kylo, a bright grin sliding on his lips and Poe couldn’t help smiling back, in awe with the beauty of his roommate when joy was flourishing on his face. 

“What happens?” asked Poe, confused but relieved now that he realized that Kylo was in a very good mood. 

“You damn wonderful motherfucker!” growled Kylo with a smirk. 

Then Kylo walked across the room to join Poe and wrapped his arms around him, carrying the young man against his body and making him turning in his arms. Poe let out a small cry of surprise before wrapping his arms around Kylo’s neck, laughing. He always wondered what it felt to be carried by this big man and now he knew. And it was amazing. He felt his roommate burying his face in Poe’s collarbone and the young man reacted instinctively, sliding his fingers in Kylo’s silky hair. 

Kylo stopped to make them turning on themselves but he stayed a little bit longer with Poe’s in his arms, both of them cuddling in each other’s embrace. At least until one of the girls coughed and both men realized that they weren’t alone so Kylo put him back down. Kylo slid his hands on Poe’s waist and the young man softly pushed on Kylo’s shoulders to look at his friend. He couldn’t help smiling when he saw these dark eyes shining with joy. It was a look he would cherish forever in his mind. 

“I got a A.” whispered Kylo, shoving a piece of paper in Poe’s face. 

The young man took it and read it, recognizing the paper on Robert Kennedy that he helped Kylo with few days earlier. Poe smiled fondly to his friend before wrapping his arms back around his neck, pressing his roommate against him.

“I’m proud of you.” said Poe and he felt Kylo tightening his embrace around Poe’s waist.

“Thank you. I wouldn’t have done it without you.” answered Kylo, his nose brushing against Poe’s neck and the young man shivered with pleasure. 

Poe reluctantly tore himself off Kylo, just enough to look into his eyes. 

“You did all the job. I just helped for 5%.” smiled Poe, taking Kylo’s face in his hands.

“10%.” replied back Kylo and Poe rolled up his eyes. His friend didn’t like to not have the last word.

“Alright. 10.” nodded Poe and Kylo smiled brightly before kissing Poe’s cheek long. 

Poe felt his heart missing a beat while his cheeks were burning with a blush. Poe tried to stop his fingers to cling on Kylo’s shoulders. 

“Alright Solo!” snorted Jessika and both men separated to look at her. “Congrats on your paper but we too need Dameron to have a good grade.” she added with a frown and Poe saw Kylo smirking. 

“Good luck with that ladies!” smiled Kylo, charmingly and Poe wondered from where Kylo’s ability to be that charming in few seconds came from. 

Kylo released Poe and the young man pressed softly Kylo’s biceps and promising him a celebration of his success later before joining back his friends. Kylo walked out the room and Poe obstinately looked down at his notebook, not wanting to see the teasing smiles of his friends. Suddenly, Kylo’s head appeared back in the frame of the room and they all looked up at him.

“I’m still his favourite though!” grinned Kylo with a wink for Poe.

“GET OUT!” screamed Jessika with a fake annoyance, throwing a pencil to Kylo.

The young man laughed and caught it in flight before sliding it behind his ear and disappearing again. Poe couldn’t help chuckling but stopped when he saw Jessika’s look. He felt Tallie pressing his hand and when he looked at her, she was smiling softly. Poe smiled back, blushing before trying to focus back on his own homework, trying to ignore the impulse which ordered him to join Kylo. 

* * *

“Poe!” whispered someone and the young man frowned in his sleep. 

It was Sunday morning and Poe wanted nothing more than to sleep until noon at least. But the voice was still calling after him in a sweet melodic tone and Poe’s eyes fluttered. It took few seconds to accustom at the half darkness of his room. The sun was already shining outside, piercing through the blinds and falling on Kylo’s figure, the young man knelt at Poe’s bedside. When he recognized his roommate, Poe smiled lazily. He could get used to this kind of awakening. 

“Hi!” whispered Kylo with a small smile.

“Hello!” answered Poe, his voice still hoarse from sleep. “What time is it?” mumbled the young man and Kylo smiled.

“8 a.m” replied the young man and Poe groaned, sliding his blanket on his face. “No no no!” chuckled Kylo, grabbing the hem of the blanket. 

“It’s too early.” whined Poe.

“I know.” laughed the young man and Poe couldn’t hold any longer grudge against him. “But I have a surprise for you.” whispered the taller man and Poe’s attention was caught. 

“What kind of surprise?” mumbled Poe in the blanket, looking at Kylo above the hem of it.

“You only will know if you wake up.” answered Kylo with a fake innocent smile.

“I hate you.” groaned Poe after a long silence with both men observing each other in a challenging glance.

“We both know it’s not true Dameron!” laughed Kylo, standing up again before kissing Poe’s curls. 

Then, he pulled off the blanket from Poe’s body and the young man screamed in protest while Kylo was fleeing with the blanket and a deep laugh.

“I HATE YOU!” screamed again Poe, now fully awake.

“WE’RE LEAVING IN AN HOUR!” answered Kylo from the corridor. “AND THAT’S STILL NOT TRUE!” laughed the young man. 

Poe whined before crashing his head in his pillow. Of course it was not true. And both knew it. 

* * *

One hour later, Poe was stepping outside their building, Kylo already waiting for him. Quietly sat on a motorcycle and Poe couldn’t help being surprised. He didn’t know that the young man could ride that. 

“Is it yours?” asked Poe, impressed.

“My uncle Chewie’s actually.” grinned Kylo, handing a helmet to Poe. “He is in town for a date and he accepted to let me borrowing it.” he added.

“Where are we going?” asked again Poe and Kylo shook his head with an amused smile.

“Let me help you with that!” answered instead Kylo, going up to put the helmet on Poe’s head. 

Poe let him doing it, observing the young man checking that his friend would be safe for a ride. When it was done, he grinned to Poe before putting his own helmet. Then, Kylo straddled the motorbike before offering his hand to Poe. The young man took it, taking place behind his friend. 

“Hang on!” said Kylo and Poe wrapped his arms around his waist, glueing his body to Kylo’s back.

Then the young man turned on the motorbike and Poe felt the power of the engine between his legs. Kylo accelerated and drove them away from their building, towards a destination Poe didn’t know anything about. But he didn’t care. He let the ride emptying his mind and his body enjoying the presence of Kylo’s powerful body pressing against him. He didn’t regret to wake up that early on a Sunday morning. 

* * *

Two hours later, Kylo stopped the motorbike and Poe climbed down, taking off his helmet before his eyes got captured by the show around him. Planes. Hundred of planes. Some on the floor, some flying. Poe felt his stomach buzzing with excitement. They were at an aeroplane meeting. 

“How...why?” mumbled Poe, feeling tears of joy burning in his eyes, turning around to look at Kylo taking off his own helmet.

“You asked me to take you out somewhere nice.” whispered Kylo, blushing with a shy smile, a hand messing his hair. 

“So...you brought me to a place full of planes?” replied Poe, biting down his lower lip, trying to restrain his grin.

“I know you love them.” mumbled Kylo, looking down in embarrassment. 

“Kylo.” whispered softly Poe, grabbing his friend’s forearms so he would look at him. “That’s too much. Especially for me just helping you with three sentences.” he added when the young man finally looked at him and he saw him frowning at his answer. 

“I...I wanted to make you happy.” grumbled Kylo, growing frustrated and Poe wanted to slapped himself. 

Kylo made all of this for him. He planned this entire day for him and Poe was there, complaining about it. He should just enjoy the moment and do honor to Kylo’s effort. So he threw himself in Kylo’s arms, wrapping his arms around his friend’s chest. The young man felt surprised at first before pressing back Poe in his embrace.

“I’m happy.” sighed with content Poe. “Thank you.” he added against Kylo’s chest.

“You’re welcome.” whispered Kylo, his nose buried in Poe’s curls. 

They stayed like that for long minutes before they sensed the excitement and impatience buzzing in each other’s bodies. They shared a look and a laugh before running towards the planes like two schoolboys, hand in hand. 

* * *

Poe couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun. Kylo and he spent the last five hours walking in the aisles, talking with the pilots, taking place in some cockpits. Poe had to drag his friend out the Spitfire’s cockpit. Apparently Kylo was a big fan of the monoplace fighter from the Battle of Britain. It was weird for Poe to see someone as much excited as him about planes. The young man refused to leave the Spitfire until Poe took a picture of him in it. 

Now it was the end of the day, the sunset was almost there and people were leaving the aerodrome. Poe was ready to follow the crowd but Kylo took his hand and lead him between the planes, not yet ready to leave. Poe followed him in silence, a little bit tired but content. And he also didn’t want for this day with Kylo to end. Suddenly, Kylo stopped, looking at the horizon before a bright grin lifted up his face, making him looking like a young boy. 

“DAD!” screamed the young man, waving his arm at two figures standing further. 

Poe saw one of them turning around and waving back before Kylo walked towards him, dragging Poe behind him. The young man was frozen, his mind screaming with panic at the idea of meeting Kylo’s father, someone he always heard Kylo talking about with love and fondness. 

“Kylo!” called Poe between gritted teeth.

Kylo looked at him, frowning.

“I can’t meet your dad!” stammered the young man.

“He will love you.” chuckled Kylo with a shrug. “How could he not?” grinned Kylo with his most charming smile and Poe was too awestruck to protest anymore. 

One minute and sixteen seconds later, both students were joining an old man with silver hair and a woman in her forties with freckles and ginger hair. Both looked at Kylo with huge smiles and the young man let go Poe’s hand to take them in his arms. First, the old man, his father. Poe observed them sharing a look hug, the older man mumbling words in his son’s ear with a roguish smile. When they separated, Kylo didn’t wait and took the woman in his arms, engulfing her in his big frame and Poe smiled, wondering if their height difference was that ridiculous and cute when Kylo was taking Poe in his arms. 

Poe waited patiently for Kylo to acknowledge his presence again, feeling like an outsider in this trio who cherished their reunion. When Kylo finally let the woman go, he walked back at Poe’s side and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

“Dad! Aunt Enfys! I present you Poe Dameron, my roommate. And friend.” said Kylo, with a soft smile for Poe and the young man smiled back, blushing when he felt the piercing eyes of Kylo’s father on him. 

“That’s a pleasure to meet you.” whispered shyly Poe and he relaxed when he spotted Enfys’ smile, feeling comfortable in her presence. 

“Dameron?” asked Kylo’s father, tending his hand towards Poe and the young man took it, nodding. “I knew a Dameron when I was in the army.” he added.

“My dad was in the army.” answered Poe, calculating Kylo’s father age and his own father’s age.

“Your father’s name is Kes Dameron?” asked Kylo’s father and Poe nodded. 

He saw Kylo’s father face brightening and losing his grumpy frown before he clapped a hand on Poe’s shoulder, like he knew him forever. 

“I didn’t see him since I left the army for this little bandit.” grinned Han, wrapping an arm around his son’s neck before messing his hair with a hand. 

Kylo protested before laughing, trying to escape his father’s grip but Poe realized that he was actually cuddling deeper against him. He looked so alive like that. Kylo always gave the impression to be grumpy and cold but with his friends, the young man could actually be funny and protective. And with Poe, there always was a tenderness in his gestures for him. But with his father, Kylo looked like a vulnerable child, full of life, seeking love and protection and Poe felt his heart exploding with affection for his friend. 

“These boys!” sighed Enfys with fondness and she winked to Poe, sharing an amused smile with him. “BOYS!” called Enfys and both men reacted instinctively and stopped, like they were used to Enfys being the one in charge and Poe couldn’t help chuckling. 

“So, you’re ready for your flight?” asked Kylo’s father and Poe coughed with surprise. 

“We’re gonna fly?” asked Poe and Kylo nodded with a childish excitement. 

Poe could feel his stomach buzzing with the same excitement. He threw a bright smile to Kylo, this day couldn’t have finished in a better way. He saw his friend being stunned for a second and Poe’s breath hitched in his throat, pleased to see that he could have this kind of power on Kylo. 

“Fancy to fly with me, Dameron?” asked Kylo’s father, handing an old leather helmet to the young man. “We could catch up about your father and having a talk about my son!” he added.

“Dad!” whined Kylo.

“Han!” sighed Enfys at the same time and the old man turned towards them with a guiltless grin.

“What? He is living with my son. I want to know if my boy is safe with him.” grumbled Han and Poe understood that they both had something in common. 

“I would love it.” grinned Poe with his most charming smile and a wink for his friend who looked worried for a second before offering him a soft shy smile. 

“Flying with me sweetheart?” asked Enfys and Kylo nodded with a smile before kissing her cheek.

“Anytime.” whispered Kylo with a soft smile. 

Both students got ready before following both pilots to two Gloster Gladiators. While they were walking, Kylo explained to him how this type of plane was used by the RAF in the late 30s before being replaced by Hurricanes and Spitfires. Poe loved to listen to him rambling about history with Enfys making some clarifications from time to time. 

Poe smiled when he saw that he would be able to feel the wind on his face when they would be flying. Kylo helped Poe to climb in the plane and the young man looked down at his face once he was installed. 

“Seeing you up there!” smiled Kylo, his eyes shining with excitement and Poe nodded, the same look in his eyes. 

He observed the young man joining his aunt and climbing in her plane before waving his hand to Poe. The young man answered before focusing on the sensations to be in such an old plane, a piece of history. The sound of the engines was loud and Poe could smell the gasoline. There was a crackling in his ear before Han’s voice told him to be ready. 

* * *

Ten minutes later, Poe was feeling the fresh air on his face, his stomach buzzing with joy. He was flying, the landscape spreading under their plane. His pilot was silent, letting him all the time to enjoy their flight and Poe was grateful, the relative silent letting him inside his own bubble. 

Poe looked at his right, seeing Enfys’ plane flying at their side. He couldn’t hear Ben, neither talk to him but he was still sharing this moment with him and it was wonderful. They were flying in the sunset light, the sky burning with red, orange and yellow shades. Poe thought he never saw something that beautiful before. Against this painting of thousand colors, Poe saw Kylo’s profile, his pale shining in these sunset glow, his dorky smile on his lips. Poe felt his breath stuck in his throat and his heart drumming into his chest. Now Poe knew that he never saw something that beautiful before. 

“Yeah. That’s my favourite sight too.” crackled Kylo’s father voice in his ear and then went back to silence. 

Poe felt a blush crawling on his cheeks but he felt like he passed Kylo’s father test. Good! Now he just needed to find the courage to tell to Kylo what everybody already knew. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
Our Tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


End file.
